


含笑

by zhuazhua



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua





	1. （一）

“陛下，那个杀手嘴很严，下人们说他已经昏过去三次了，可我们还是撬不开他的嘴……”  
“我去看看。”罗杰斯揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，推开面前的厚厚一沓文件，推开椅子站了起来。  
Beta侍者看着年轻的国王，他们的国王自继位以来一直勤政爱民，居然还有人暗算着想要刺杀他。十来岁的少年为自己受人景仰的君主打抱不平，对那个未曾谋面的Omega杀手更增添了几分恨意。

罗杰斯心里想的却是别的事，嗯，还没来得及娶妻的他回想起那个香艳的场面，禁不住有些脸红。  
他一直知道他的财政大臣皮尔斯对自己的新政不满，毕竟减少杂税这一条政策动了对方的奶酪。可是那只老狐狸可不会蠢到巴巴地塞给他一个号称“绝色”的Omega杀手，皮尔斯送来的美人被掉包了，老狐狸也有被人算计的时候。

时间回到十二小时前，刚刚午睡醒来的史蒂夫正在犯着迷糊洗漱，宫人就进来禀报说皮尔斯大人献来了一个Omega。  
“大人说陛下连日来辛苦，他前些日子搜罗到了一个绝美的……”罗杰斯不耐烦地挥了挥手，他很不认同那种没有感情基础的结合，二十五年来作为王子接受的教育也不允许他这样，就像野兽一样。  
噢，尽管从他刚去世两个多月的父亲，到王叔国舅，亲贵们总是爱和外面的“野Omega”玩，可是这并不影响罗杰斯洁身自好。  
“直接送回去怕是不太好，伤了大人的面子……”小侍者小心翼翼地提醒他。罗杰斯无奈地摇了摇头，他自己也知道不能一下子把那些老臣们得罪完了，皱着眉头吩咐了一句“带过来吧。”  
松了口气的侍者立刻跑出去传唤，不一会儿寝殿的大门被推开，罗杰斯听到环佩叮咚作响，鼻中闻到一股甜香，是含笑花的味道。  
不一会儿，一个身着红裙的Omega被推搡着走了进来。的确漂亮，漂亮得几乎有些不真实。  
那是一个男性Omega，尽管穿着及膝的裙子，丝袜臂纱穿戴得整整齐齐，可他怯生生抬起头看人的眼神却让罗杰斯有种自己已经把对方扒光了的错觉。  
好的，罗杰斯现在确信自己真的想扒光他。他不好色，不代表他瞎；不仗着权势祸害良家姑娘，也不代表他没有正常需求。罗杰斯摆了摆手，下人们依次退了下去。

Omega被对方控制不住的信息素扰得十分难受，他不知道自己今年多少岁了，也不记得自己是什么时候被拉到孤岛上训练的。他从会走路开始就学着怎么杀人，从分化的那一天开始就学着怎么用自己的身体取悦男人女人。  
他没有名字，只有一个冷冰冰的编号。最开始是63，那八十个差不多大的孩子按照年龄排序时得到的，随着活着的同伴们越来越少，他的编号已经变成7。这没什么好惊讶的，毕竟他自己就曾经亲手杀死过其中的2个。  
那时他们被关在一间屋子里，外面站着五十个端着重型武器的看守。“十分钟内杀死你们的一个同伴，拖着尸体出来。”有人用传声器命令道。于是原本相依为命的少年们短暂地愣了愣，随即开始互相厮杀。  
屋里有八十个人，全是Omega，有男性也有女性，人数大约一半一半。他最终拖着一个黑发男孩踉踉跄跄地走了出来，对方脸上的表情他现在还记得。  
类似的事情又重演了一次，剩下的二十个人开始学习“接客”的手段。他觉得干这个要容易得多，他不愿意出卖自己的身体，却更不愿意杀人。  
因此他最终发现对着陌生人敞开大腿的目的，原来还是趁着对方沉迷在情欲里的时候宰了他，一度觉得活着实在是一件无味的事情。  
他是抵触得最狠的一个，因此一直被频繁地洗脑。有时候是电流，有时候是剥夺睡眠。总之这个绿眼睛的Omega后来成了最驯顺的一个，他再也不会像过去那样冒着被鞭打的风险询问要杀的对象是什么人，管理员为此高兴了许久，因为没人愿意对着那样一双湿漉漉的眼睛，欺骗他说要杀的人是个恶棍，此举是为了和平云云。  
就像这次，管理员只是递了一张照片给他看，他点了点头，温驯地由着自己被带走梳洗。  
可是照片上的那个人真好看，他有些难过地想。

这种难过在罗杰斯轻轻把他抱起来推到床上的时候更强烈了，这次的任务目标温柔得让他想流泪，对方湿润的唇瓣贴着他的脖子，热切却又克制。

“你怀孕了吗？”隔着布料，罗杰斯忽然在Omega的胸口摸到一片濡湿，他凑过去嗅了嗅，是乳汁的味道。  
“唔，没有，大人，我没有怀孕……这是手术留下……您可以射进来，我不会怀孕，我切除了子宫……”  
罗杰斯心里一酸，他也隐约有过耳闻，在Omega发情期到来的时候切除子宫，不仅能防止怀孕，还会让接受手术者持续泌乳。身下的Omega见他停了下来，主动拉低了衣领，自己伸手挤压，乳白色的液体弯弯绕绕地从胸口溢出。  
罗杰斯看得脸红耳热，再也受不住他的撩拨，低头含住了那里舔舐吮吸，引得Omega发出一阵阵黏腻的呻吟。他探手去摸对方的下体，轻轻揉捏着帮助他动情。  
“您可以直接进来，大人。”Omega有些焦急，他需要尽快了事，才有可能在接应的人没被发现之前活着脱身。  
其实这个姿势他可以很轻易地用手臂或者大腿绞住对方的脖子，可这次管理员再三强调不能留下伤痕。  
那颗小小的药丸被他含在嘴里，上面的防水膜正在慢慢氧化，就快要褪去了。他需要趁着对方在他身上肆虐的时候把药丸喂到那人嘴里，最外面的一层药会另他的目标失声，而那些咿咿呀呀的声音则会被外面的守卫误认为叫床。  
别再这样磨磨唧唧了，他在心里哀求，同时尽力放出自己的信息素。  
罗杰斯毕竟是个年轻气盛的Alpha，又揉了两下，撩起他的裙摆，一挺腰肏了进去。  
“哈……啊……”Omega发出了练习过无数次的甜腻娇喘，他已经学会在嗓子叫得红肿胀痛时也能叫得甜蜜又浪荡。  
“疼吗？”耳垂上忽然落下轻轻的一吻，他惶惑地睁开眼睛，对上一道热烈又有些羞赧的目光，那样子好像下一秒就要把他拆吃入腹，又似乎只想把他捧在手心里疼爱。  
他咬着下唇摇了摇头，不疼，虽然对方的尺寸让他的确有些吃不消，可他学着接受这些已经好多年了。他曾和一群同伴们被吊在镜子前面，双腿绑成一条直线，前后的穴口里被塞入沉重的、涂了润滑剂的钢珠，半小时内每掉出一颗就得在结束后被摁在电椅上十分钟。  
恍惚间年轻的Alpha已经开始缓缓动作，他笑着吻了吻自己的嘴角，“你要是觉得疼，可以咬我的肩膀。”他说着安抚似的替Omega理了理额头上的碎发。  
Omega想哭，真的，他好多年没有哭过了。老天，这太残忍，这是第一个问他疼不疼的人，第一个允许自己发泄的人，而自己很快就得杀了他。  
罗杰斯一点点失去了理智，他抽动的速度逐渐加快，两人结合的地方发出暧昧的、叽叽咕咕的水声，满室都是两人信息素和体液的味道。他扣着对方的肩膀猛地完全进入了Omega的身体，身下人轻轻哀鸣了一声，他能感受到自己操进了他的生殖腔。  
“那里可以吗？手术……”药丸上的防水膜要失效了，Omega正打算张开嘴索吻，或者扣住对方的要害强塞也行，Alpha居然又停了下来。他看着对方的鼻梁上冒出细密的汗珠，牙关咬着，显然忍得辛苦。

天啊，如果要死，不如让他死在这个人手里吧。他不能任由对方这样完事，再把他送出去。没完成任务活着回去，他会得到最惨烈的一种死法。他得暴露此行的目的，不光是为了借这个Alpha之手给自己一个痛快，也能给他提个醒——有人要取你的性命啊……  
于是他一偏头，装作因为体力不支而松开了牙齿，那颗小药丸咕溜溜地滚到了枕头上，又一路滚上了地毯。  
Alpha的脸色一瞬间变得铁青，他按响了床头的一个小铃，守在门外的侍卫立刻冲了进来。“这是什么？”他问道。  
御医很快被传了进来，真是滑稽，他们每个人看着衣衫不整的国王和他身下近乎赤裸的男妓，眼神却庄重又严肃。  
“毒药，陛下，是好几种混在一起的，我不知道叫什么名字。但我敢以性命担保，这东西剧毒无比。”

好了，到此为止。Omega几乎松了一口气，他闭上眼睛，等着自己被拖出去问斩。哦，陛下？原来他服侍的是一位君主，只可惜自己到死都不知道他的名字。  
他被从床上拽了起来，Alpha猛地贴近，尖锐的犬齿毫不留情地刺穿了他后颈脆弱的腺体。“呜啊——”Omega疼得惨叫，他的大脑现在根本无法思考，耳中嗡嗡作响，更没办法维持声音好听。  
标记的最佳时机是在Omega情动高潮的时候，还得经过温柔的舔舐，尽管如此还是会有体弱的Omega在标记途中疼到昏厥，何况现在他的身体还没怎么打开，就这样硬生生被标记了。  
“愣着干什么？出去吧！”他几乎完全失去了意识，却还是听到Alpha的怒吼。他感觉到自己的前后穴口有液体一汩汩涌了出来，乳头处也是。  
他是被胸口火辣辣的疼痛弄醒的，睁眼的时候Alpha正像一只没断奶的小狼崽那样，没命地撕咬拉扯着那里。  
他呜咽着哭了出来，换来下身更重的挺弄。他的床伴变了一个人，狠戾又粗暴，比他之前见过的那些粗鲁的Alpha还要凶狠。  
刚刚被标记过的身体软成了一滩水，又敏感得让他几欲晕过去，他觉得自己高潮的次数太频繁，恐怕要脱水而死了。  
身体被翻转过来，在阴道里肆虐的性器抽出来又更深地肏进去。Alpha狠狠地叼住了他的腺体，不顾他软绵绵的挣扎扭动，一边重复地咬着一边继续把他的下身肏得软烂。  
快感已经盖不住痛感了，他被后颈传来的疼痛逼得难以呼吸，像垂死的小兽那样手脚并用地在床上扭来扭去，却一次次被捉回来。  
让他晕过去吧，为什么他对痛觉的耐受阈值那么高呢？  
等他终于如愿以偿失去意识的时候，不知道纵欲了几个小时的罗杰斯已经在他的两个穴口里各成结一次了。  
“带下去审问。”这是他听到的最后一句话。  
他想为自己辩解两句，或者求求情。他什么都不知道，反正审来审去最后还是要执行死刑，能不能就不要费这个事了？


	2. （二）

没人能从他这里夺走这个香软又漂亮得惊人的ω，只要他愿意，可以一直把对方藏在深深宫闱里，让他只为自己一个人哭为自己一个人笑，只为自己散发出甜蜜的香气。  
他不自觉地放出信息素，合着温热的鼻息喷在ω的后颈，怀里的人忽然抖动了一下，罗杰斯一呆，继而就发觉对方的信息素忽然浓郁了起来，中间还混杂着昨天闻到过的乳汁的气味。  
他把手探到毯子里，那里比一般的男性丰腴得多，果然又湿了一片。  
罗杰斯低低骂了一句，他忘记收敛自己的气味了，ω虽然昏睡不醒，身体却已经起了反应。  
夜晚室外温度毕竟低，他想着对方昨天刚烧了一场，忍着在这里按着ω来一发的冲动，抱着渐渐热起来的躯体向浴池走去。  
“嗯……”ω的脸颊染上了一层不正常的潮红，他难耐地皱眉，睫毛轻轻扇动着却无法张开。罗杰斯走到池边，把他横放在木栈道上。那里定期有人刷洗，防止生长湿滑的青苔。  
他拉开自己的长袍，把衣物一件件脱下，一错眼的功夫，迷迷糊糊的ω居然自己翻了个身，噗通一声掉进了池子里。罗杰斯急忙跳下去把他捞了起来，呛了几口水的ω伏在他怀里咳嗽，睫毛颤动着似乎随时要醒过来。  
罗杰斯把他的湿衣剥下来扔到岸上，拍着脊背安抚了一会儿，便抱着他向浅水处走去，ω的身子借着水的浮力，显得轻飘飘的。  
他将对方托起来半倚在岸边，俯身叼住了ω胸口嫣红的一点。男性ω的乳房通常不会特别丰满，但这个ω似乎要特殊一些，那里的酥软和他周身劲瘦紧实的肌肉很不相称，让罗杰斯想起细细筛过的杏仁粉烤出来的马卡龙。  
他咬了一会儿，托住对方的腰臀慢慢地没入，ω的膝盖被他压住，摆成一个和地面平行的“M”。罗杰斯不再像昨天那样一味地横冲直撞，开始发掘对方身体的敏感点。  
他能感觉到某一个点让ω模糊不清的呻吟变了调，于是狠狠地碾着那里，身下人连男性器官都是深粉色的，这时候可怜兮兮地挺立着乞求抚慰。

外人都只道罗杰斯是个克制到近乎禁欲的人，只有罗杰斯自己清楚事实并不是那样。他有着不算太强烈的施虐欲，按理说这本来很好满足，只消找几个有受虐倾向的ω就能解决。可罗杰斯知道那并没什么用处，他心里暗暗喜欢的不是那种你情我愿的性爱游戏，而是真正意义上的亵玩。  
他不是暴君，因此从未借助自己的身份强迫过什么人，昨天和这名伪装成男妓的杀手交合时，一开始也温柔体贴。  
有人说过“没有阴暗面的人是不可靠的”（注2），太阳有黑子，月球上有光线暗的环形山，罗杰斯只是个普通人，他一直隐藏着自己的这点小癖好。  
这个ω杀手偏偏自己送上门来了，香香软软地投送怀抱，又正好做了足以让罗杰斯拿捏他一辈子的事。  
怎么说呢？他很不幸地承担了罗杰斯性格里所有的阴暗面。  
就像这时候，觉察到ω的性器颤抖着即将高潮，罗杰斯坏心地伸手掐住了那里的末端。沉睡中的ω痛苦地轻轻挣动，眉头皱起来又被罗杰斯用手指抚平。

岸边长着白色的罂粟，走远两步还有被人们称作彼岸花的红花石蒜。老国王当年不大想让花匠把这两种过于妖艳的花朵种在王宫里，可是王后喜欢。  
罗杰斯只是有点不那么温柔的性癖，并不是真的以折磨人为了。因此估计到石蒜有毒而罂粟的花茎有细毛刺，他放弃了这两种插上去应该很性感的植物，探手折了一朵橘红色的秋英。  
薄薄的花瓣和花茎一样柔软，看上去就像身下的ω昏过去的样子一般柔弱。罗杰斯用手指分开了ω吐着前液的尿道口，借着黏液的润滑，把细软柔韧的花茎一点点塞了进去。  
“呜呜……”被异物入侵的疼痛和不适让ω恐慌起来，他颤抖着发出一阵哀哀的抽泣。罗杰斯的动作更轻了一些，却没停下，一点点把那枝秋英插了进去。  
“你真美。”他做完这些才开始继续肏弄对方紧致的雌穴，ω紧闭的双眼中溢出泪水，被他捧着脸颊吻去了。茎条已经整根没入，只留下沾了体液的花朵随着他的动作不住摇晃。  
他开始帮着ω撸动阴茎，看着身下人半是享受半是痛苦地挣扎扭动，罗杰斯有些担心他忽然醒来，却又希望自己能把他弄醒。他害怕对上那种纯洁到无辜的眼神，又想让ω用那种眼神看着他求饶。  
包裹着他身体一部分的小穴里涌出一大股温热的液体，ω潮吹了，阴茎却依旧无法释放。罗杰斯又去揉捏他的胸部，他重重地掐着那里，看着两道细细的水线从乳头处喷出，把梦中人的下巴和唇瓣弄得一塌糊涂。  
他又成结了一次，等结在ω体内消退，他缓缓抽了出来。没像昨天那样纵欲，面前的人虽然是个训练有素的杀手，却也禁不住标记的第二天就经受太激烈的性事。  
罗杰斯把花茎小心地拔出，然后用双手抚弄着那里，直到ω呜咽着射出来。  
他的嘴唇上还沾着自己分泌出的乳汁，显得放浪又天真。  
罗杰斯一边替ω清洗，一边轻轻含住了那里吮吸。


	3. （三）

（三）  
Omega不知道这一切是不是自己的一场旖旎的春梦，他醒来的时候又和上次一样浑身乏力，身上的衣服换过了，还是纯白色，款式却不一样了。  
他解开上衣，胸口的吻痕告诉他这一切并不是他睡梦中臆想出来的。还好，没有多么重的伤，只是腰部稍稍有些酸胀，私处有点麻痒罢了。疼二十倍的伤他也受过，更何况那里还敷了消肿的药物。  
他还能奢求什么呢？Omega现在知道自己为什么还活着了，这位国王的确够精明，要物尽其用。他同时想明白的还有一件事，他的食物之所以都是那种凝胶状的，八成是为了让肠道保持干净，方便alpha享用。  
这一次那里似乎没被使用过，他暗自庆幸了一下，上次后面的皮肤几乎要被撕裂了，让他有一种自己整个人被据开了的错觉。

被带出去一趟的结果就是他现在又弄不清楚时间了，Omega叹了口气，走到洗漱间去擦了擦脸。房间里的一直没开主灯，墙壁上却有小小的夜灯指路，他走回来的时候调亮了灯光，发现床头柜上放了一个草酪绿的、巴掌大的果子。  
Omega把它拿了起来，着手滑腻，上面似乎覆着一层油脂。他不认识木瓜，只觉得这种沉甸甸的小果子十分好闻，味道不算很浓烈，凑到鼻端才闻得到，淡淡的却让人安心。  
食物这时候被送了过来，他现在已经不会被吓到了，默默取过来乖乖吃了，继续拿着那个木瓜把玩。他无所事事地趴了一会儿，后颈还隐隐作痛，他不太敢翻身，就着这个姿势睡了一会儿。  
下一次送餐前的十几分钟他醒过来了，这有些过于凑巧。他觉得要么是房间里安了摄像头，要么就是看守他的人在送食物之前用什么气体把他弄醒了。  
事实证明，尽管被洗脑了很多次，Omega的头脑还是很好用的。

罗杰斯再三向下人们确认那两种气体都是对人体无害的，才同意用这种方式干预对方的生物钟。毕竟卧床太久不好，囚室里又没有可以锻炼的器械。

埃德加在旁边不服气地插嘴：“你把他扔到普通监狱里不就完事儿了嘛？最好配几个狱友，没事儿打打架，还锻炼……”罗杰斯又气又笑，白了他一眼不作理会。  
他正在排查派Omega前来行刺的到底是谁。原本被皮尔斯送来的那个异国美人在宫门口被掉了包，能有这个本事的想必是什么亲贵。  
毒药验出品种来了，五臭无味，会诱发心脏疾病。那个Omega杀手显然有更好的方法结果他的性命，却偏偏要费事投毒，自然不是国王的仇人为了泄恨。

罗杰斯想象着如果那天自己真的身死，传出去就是国王招技时过于激动，不慎搭上了自己一条小命。这样能在除去他的同时再扳倒皮尔斯，不仅如此，整个王室都会因为这条丑闻陷入尴尬境地……得益者到底是谁呢？  
他想得后怕，不自禁地把怒火转到了Omega杀手身上，尽管他自己也知道对方只不过是一颗任人摆布的棋子。哦，或许他只是为了给自己一个施虐的借口。  
“嘿，你去，替那个囚犯拾掇拾掇，送到我这里来。要小心他路上伤人。”他支开了埃德加，悄悄吩咐一位侍女。老天，他的小侍从才十七岁，罗杰斯实在不想让他掺和这些大人们之间的龌龊事。

Omega刚刚坐在床沿上，这次他能感觉到困倦和无力感迅速地袭来。哦，他自暴自弃地倒在床上，天花板上的小洞渐渐模糊，然后就什么也看不清了。  
只是这次的剂量大概要小一些，他能感觉到自己被架起来抬了出去，却晕乎乎地辨认不出方向。这其实不怨他，看守们生怕他记住路径，每到岔路口就把他上下左右地翻转颠倒几次，Omega只觉得自己被抬着走了很久，然后……这种感觉似曾相识，他好像又被扔进了水池里。

身边有女子的声音叽叽喳喳响起，他睁不开眼睛，却迷迷糊糊地听她们夸赞这个Omega的皮肤真好，头发也柔顺有光泽。身体被翻来转去地清洗，连私密处也没放过，他闻到了一点点信息素的味道，这是一群年纪不小的已婚女性Omega，在雄性alpha的意识里，这是最不容易激发他们占有欲的群体。  
他浑身湿淋淋地被拉出水面，有人往他身上涂抹着什么东西，避开了腺体上的伤口。他脑子里一团浆糊，开始还以为那是自己的信息素，过了一阵子才发现那是含笑花的花瓣晒干制成的香粉。  
“好命的孩子哦，陛下这是第一次标记Omega呢。”他很想反驳两句，他不是孩子，或许比国王还大上一两岁呢；他命不好，连自己的名字都记不得了；国王标记了他，可他算不上“国王的Omega”，那个标记只是为了报复他，为了能让他听话地跪在床上趴好。他只是国王的囚徒，看上去衣食无忧，实则朝不保夕。

又过了一阵子他彻底醒过来了，身子还软绵绵地动不了，眼睛却已经能睁开了。他的头歪向一边，正对着一面硕大的落地镜子。Omega从镜中看到自己穿着一条带着繁杂装饰的长裙，灯笼袖很蓬松，几乎和他的脸一样大。

裙子的领口很高，一直贴着下巴，乍一看似乎是很保守的款式。可他很快觉得胸口酸胀刺痛，斜眼看过去的时候发现胸口的布料整整齐齐地裁去了两个圆洞，露出乳头和大半乳晕。两个精致的小夹子挺立在那里，扯得他痛痒难当。  
他这样躺了好一会儿，才终于闻到了一阵松脂的香气。年轻的国王不紧不慢地走了过来，端着一杯红酒在他身边坐下，目光毫不掩饰地扫向那两个显眼的夹子。  
“看上去你已经为我准备好了，我的小母鹿，小奶牛？”他轻佻地笑着，轻轻拨弄着两个乳夹。  
Omega羞得闭上了眼睛，他感到身上的带子一根根松开，整条裙子像蛇蜕一样压在身下，他已经赤裸着被剥了出来。  
乳尖忽然被什么烫了一下，他哀叫了一声随即忍住，睁开眼睛看着镜子里的自己。  
Alpha手中拿着一截小小的红烛，正把融化的蜡油一滴滴倒在他胸口。他认识这种玩具，事实上他还学过怎么样伸出舌头接住蜡油而不被烫肿嘴唇，alpha手里的这根是低温蜡烛，手又举得很高，滴下来的蜡油其实已经没那么烫了。

乳夹被取了下来，alpha等他的整个乳晕都铺满凝结的蜡滴，忽然快速地抖下来几滴，然后趁着蜡液未干把蜡烛粘了上去。他本来在小幅度地挣扎，这时却吓得一动也不敢动。另一边很快也被照做，一指长的两根蜡烛立在那里，蜡油不断滴落，很快就粘得更加结实。  
Alpha分开他的双腿，一阵窸窸窣窣之后抓住他的脚踝开始肏动。那人身上的衣服一件没脱，就那么站在床边狠狠地侵犯他，Omega在镜子里看到自己乳尖上的蜡烛晃晃悠悠的，鲜红的蜡油让他看上去妖冶又淫乱。  
“帮我泄出来才能灭掉蜡烛哦。”alpha示威似的拍了拍他的臀肉，Omega浑身无力，却也只能尽力收缩穴口的肌肉。  
他曾被勒令用那里夹烂熟透的桑葚和草莓，但现在连转头都做不到，费了半天劲，身体里的alpha性器却丝毫没有要停下的意思。

蜡烛越烧越短，他能感受到乳尖的温度越来越高。会被烧坏的吧……他打了个寒颤，像是为了惩罚他的分神，alpha重重地在他臀部拍打几下，又往雌穴里伸进了一根手指。  
“呃嗯……”Omega已经开始觉得有些烫了，眼泪簌簌滑落。他被强行标记了许多次，又才过了两天，正是最需要伴侣安抚陪伴的脆弱期。可是安抚陪伴不见得有，被压着往死里肏得时间却有六、七个小时了。这时身心俱疲，惊惧交加之下终于忍不住哭了起来。  
罗杰斯本来想再吓唬他一会儿，觉察到他怕得厉害，叹了口气把蜡烛掰下来吹灭。他拉起浑身发抖的Omega，让他面对面坐在自己大腿上，不轻不重地在对方身体里进进出出，舌头舔着被标记过的腺体。  
他的信息素让Omega渐渐安静下来，含糊的哭叫很快变成了难耐的呻吟。罗杰斯又哄了他一会儿，翻过怀中人的身子迫使他跪趴在床垫上，然后又快又狠地肏动起来。

Omega被他操干了一阵子，又被揪着头发抬起头轻吻。身后的alpha像个顽劣的坏孩子那样捉住他垂侧的两只手，握住他的手指强迫他自己捏动乳头。那里还残留着蜡滴，一颗颗扣掉的时候扯得皮肤微微刺痛。被刺激了一晚上的小孔分泌出带着奶腥气的汁液，打湿了他自己的手掌。

“我得给你取个名字。”这样说话的时候alpha正抱着他坐在浴缸里，两根纤长的手指探进去清理他被精液填满的地方。Omega累得连睁眼都费劲，他的小腹甚至隆起了一块，像刚刚显怀的孕妇。  
“Bucky,Bucky怎么样？”虽然是征询的语气，却丝毫没给他反驳的机会——他根本说不出完整的句子，只能在alpha的手指扣弄到内壁上某处格外敏感的皮肤时，发出孩童牙牙学语般的声音。  
但他真的不喜欢这个名字，这几乎是一种讽刺。鹿？小鹿？那种轻灵活泼的生物，温柔又乖巧，只挑最干净的活水饮用，在山林旷野间跳跃着寻觅最鲜嫩的树叶和草茎。它们在平静的湖边喝水时会不会对着水中自己的倒影惊讶——那是谁呀？它粉色的唇吻真可爱！

他不是小鹿，他是个杀手，从小在最肮脏的地方长大，做任务的时候钻过下水道生吃过老鼠。他可以拧断一只幼鹿纤细脆弱的脖子，而这个Omega居然要叫他小鹿？  
这样其实也挺好，他不想一辈子做别人的娈宠，却更不愿意一辈子杀人。他不介意扮作一只最温顺的小母鹿，他不介意……  
罗杰斯把他抱出水面，放在浴巾上擦干，手指抚过Omega的下身。男性Omega的体毛通常都不大旺盛，他的小鹿全身光溜溜的触手滑腻，只有私处周围长着薄薄一层细软浓密的耻毛，阴茎和他连日来操弄的穴口正害羞地躲在那里。  
“你是不是我的小母鹿？”他轻轻绞住一小撮毛发，把它们绕在自己的食指上。“我听说只有小母鹿的小屁股上会长这么细这么软的鹿毛。”  
刚刚被冠上“Bucky”这个可爱名字的Omega羞的脖子都红了，他忽然觉得下身一凉，细细地惊叫了一声。  
罗杰斯正把洗面奶揉在那些细小的毛发上，等到那里被泡沫覆满，就从旁边的架子上取下剃须刀，把柔软的耻毛一点点刮去。

“Bucky别动哦，我可不想伤到你的鹿屁股。”罗杰斯说着拍了拍他的臀瓣。  
巴基听得又羞又气，他要是能动弹，还会由着自己直楞楞躺着被剃毛吗？  
他感觉到罗杰斯的手指绕着他的私处来回抚弄，刀片经过的地方微微有些疼痛，露出的光裸皮肤火辣辣的很不舒服。“看，你的鹿毛。”罗杰斯把那些毛发一撮一撮地收在手里，握着涮洗掉上面的泡沫，举到他眼前看了看，然后小心翼翼地放在一边。  
该死，他剃就剃吧，难不成还要收藏起来？  
“小母鹿的屁股被我剃秃了。”罗杰斯满意地撩起温水冲洗着他光秃秃的私处，他刚才分开了Omega的双腿，把后穴周围也刮干净了。  
他看着那处粉红色的、只有指甲盖大小的穴口，刚成结过一次的下身又硬了起来。  
“哦操……”罗杰斯骂了一声，他有些郁闷地认识到事后清理这种事情最好还是交给下人们去做，否则清理了也是白清理。  
这次把人送回去的时候不用再担心他记住路径了，罗杰斯在Omega后穴里成结的时候，他双眼一翻哀叫着昏了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

“学着它，Bucky,我不想说第三遍了。”罗杰斯斜靠着椅背，漫不经心地把玩着手里的散鞭。

巴基四肢着地跪趴在地毯上，迷药的药劲还没消退，他只是这样跪着就已经晃晃悠悠了，双腿酸软着根本站不起来。他的头上戴着一对毛绒绒的猫耳，后穴里塞了一根连着假尾巴的肛塞，手上甚至套了一双露指手套，做成猫爪的形状。

更让他难堪的还不是这些，甚至不是雌穴里两个嗡嗡作响的跳蛋和挂在胸前的吸乳器。他脖子上戴了一个皮质的宠物项圈，项圈的另一端连着一只猫。

那是一只通体雪白的母猫，巴基不知道它什么品种，只知道它显然发情了。这只原本高傲矜贵的母猫正在地毯上难耐地蹭着自己的私处，不时滚到罗杰斯脚边，讨好地撅起自己的尾巴或是亮出肚皮，乞求主人的爱抚。

Winty才七个月大，它是个早产儿，兽医说它身体太弱，得满一岁才能做绝育手术。罗杰斯心疼地摸着小猫的脑袋，却狠心地把跳蛋的档位又调高了一点  
。

“Bucky，我的小母鹿，你怎么不听话？”软鞭腾空挥动了几下，他满意地看着Omega的脊背因为夸张的破空声僵直了一秒，然后又逃过一劫般地放松。

“你发情了，Bucky。你每天都在发情，小婊子，我可爱的小娼妓。你告诉我发情的小母猫应该怎么叫？”

终于，他的小鹿委委屈屈地发出了一声细细的鸣叫：“喵呜——”他的声音比真正的母猫还要软，颤巍巍地几乎算是奶声奶气。

罗杰斯差不多立刻就硬了，但他不愿意就此停下来。巴基抬头看了他一眼，泪水已经在眼眶中打转。他慢慢地学着母猫的姿势伸直了胳膊，腰肢塌下来用肚腹贴着地面，挺翘的臀部带着尾巴轻轻摇晃，足腕上的小铃铛叮叮咚咚地响着。

“咪嗷呜……嗯……喵……”罗杰斯忽然把跳蛋调到最大档位，看着Omega的身子一下软在地毯上，在撑起来的时候地上已经留下了一大滩水渍。  
“喵——”他有样学样地亮出肚腹，用手指扣住罗杰斯的裤脚，在他伸手抚弄脸颊的时候伸出舌头舔舐。

巴基不知道自己被监禁多久了，大约有六、七天？他频繁地被弄晕然后带出来送回去，已经没法计算时间。真不知道这个年轻的国王从哪里学来的那么多下流花样，比如让他学着发情的母猫浪叫着求欢。

罗杰斯任他叫了一会儿，看着吸乳器渐渐蓄满一瓶，才解下项圈，让人抱走母猫好好照料。  
哦，巴基呼出一口长气，他不愿意当着别的人，或者随便什么生物的面被罗杰斯狠命操干。可是……可是为什么又有侍女抱来了一木板箱的幼猫？

他正惊疑不定，身子已经被抱到了床上。手脚分别被铐在床柱上，因为垫着绒毛倒并不难受。他已经见怪不怪了，接下来罗杰斯就会拔出跳蛋和肛塞，用他的性器狠狠填满他身上的每一个小洞，不是吗？

今天却不大一样，罗杰斯多花了不少时间来固定他的双脚，直到他半点挣扎的余地也没有。他要干什么？罗杰斯握住他的脚踝，从脚腕上拔下一根羽毛，开始轻轻搔弄他的足心。

他玩了一阵子，听着巴基断断续续地发出笑声和求饶的哀鸣，居然真的停了下来。

“Bucky,小猫咪们听到有一只发情的猫妈妈在这里叫，它们饿了，要吃奶。”

他说着变戏法似的从床边拿来两个滴瓶，一左一右挂在Omega双脚上方，白色的液体一滴滴落在他的足弓。

“是羊奶，我的小母鹿。我不知道小猫可不可以喝鹿乳，所以你的那些还是留给我吧。”罗杰斯坏笑着吻了吻他的嘴角，然后把猫崽一只只抱出来放在他脚边。

几条带着倒刺的小舌头很快舔了上来，这比羽毛难受多了，巴基忍不住咯咯笑了起来，不一会儿就觉得胸闷气短呼吸困难。古时候有笑刑，他现在觉得自己要不了三天两夜就能笑死。

“你是谁？”罗杰斯一边逗他，一边观察着他的呼吸。他知道此举的风险，脸上浑不在意，其实十分小心。

“我是……我是小母猫，发情的……哈……啊小母猫。是你的……小母鹿、小婊子……欠操的小婊子……”他边哭变哀求着罗杰斯停下来，跳蛋还挤在身体里玩命震动，他说到一半因为羞耻而缩紧身体，敏感点正巧被撞到了，惊叫着又高潮了一次。

他对着罗杰斯翕动自己的穴口，把身体里的汁水一点点挤出来，希望对方能放过自己一次。这个举动很快奏效了，罗杰斯拎着猫崽的后颈，把它们一只只放回箱子里，然后喊人抱了出去。

罗杰斯记得自己那天戴着一个类似羊眼圈的东西，不同的是那个阴茎环上粘的毛是前几天从巴基身下刮下来的。他看着双腿大开的Omega因为那些绒毛的戳弄湿得格外厉害，一次又一次地泄在自己的肚腹和胸口，已经被吸乳器蹂躏过一轮的胸部又溅出不少汁水。

Omega叫得喉头干渴，罗杰斯掐开他的牙关，把吸乳器里他自己的奶水灌了进去，又贪婪地舔吻他的唇齿。这一切都太过了，巴基被他顶弄得张着嘴却发不出呻吟，生理性的泪水流了满脸。

那个夜晚太过淫糜，因此两人都印象深刻。以至于几年后的某一个午后，罗杰斯吻着他的Omega妻子、听他红着脸追忆旧事的时候，臊得恨不得找条地缝钻进去。

“你那时候就爱欺负我。”他把头靠在丈夫的胸口，想到不堪的过去还是委屈地咬紧了嘴唇。“我九岁的时候，被扔到丛林里待过一个星期，同伴有不少饿死冻死被毒蛇咬死的，我算幸运，身上最重的伤全是被一只山猫咬的。”他说着打了个小小的哆嗦。

“它的绿眼睛在夜里可真吓人，跟着我走了两天两夜，就等着我什么时候松懈或者倒下，我吓得夜里也不敢睡，握着小刀和它对峙。”他指着小腿上的一处淡淡的疤痕，在爱人肩头轻咬了一口。“这里当年被咬穿了，唉，眼睛也差点被挠瞎。Steve，你就是个狠心的小混蛋，你那样对我，怎么忍心呢？……你不知道我有多怕猫。”

罗杰斯的确不知道巴基怕猫，他只觉得Omega今晚的反应更加激烈一些。

情欲退去之后，他看着床上人浑身的红痕，也禁不住心疼。他的雌穴被撑得有些合不拢，白色的浑浊液体正从里面流出来，打湿了床单。

“Bucky,你想出去走走吗？”他解开了Omega的手足，任他埋在自己怀里喘息颤抖。

“我想，陛下，我可以吗？”巴基几乎立刻就回答了，他眼睛里的泪膜还没消退，却已经因为罗杰斯的话兴奋起来。

“哦，你可以……当然。”罗杰斯从他的眼中看出了一点危险的信号——失去眼前这个Omega的危险，因为他看上去那样渴望自由。

“唔——”巴基看上去打算自己下床，可双腿刚一着地又软倒着坐在地下，他痛哼一声，似乎是扭疼了脚踝。罗杰斯抱着他去清洗，Omega勉强抬起手臂，悄悄遮住自己的私处和乳肉，生怕年轻的Alpha看久了再要他一次。

罗杰斯倒暂时没这个想法，他很满意，他的Omega就应该像这样被圈在怀里，就应该被他操得合不上腿，就应该连路都走不动，永远也没力气逃走。

“喜欢么？”罗杰斯说话的时候正带着他的Omega坐在那片会发光的玫瑰花圃旁边，他这样说话简直像在撒娇。巴基怯怯地笑了笑，垂着眼睛说陛下您的花园很美。

在床上的时候罗杰斯总会忘记他是个杀手，现在他想起来了——巴基的眼睛就能杀人，只消他那么怯生生看你一眼。他叹了口气，为什么他偏偏是这样一个尴尬的身份？他要是个良家子，不，即使他真的像之前伪装的那样，是个娼妓，罗杰斯也会好好宠他，而不是像现在这样……

他轻抚着Omega的棕发，那里像缎带一样光滑柔软，他禁不住想象起巴基蓄着长发的样子，想看他的头发被扎起来绾起来，像宫娥的香鬟云鬓，那时候自己就可以亲手替他簪花。

他还想看那一头长发像瀑布一样垂到腰线，头发的主人赤身斜倚在床上，晕红着双颊又想用头发遮挡自己的身体。被他面对面抱着疼爱的时候，发丝会随着两人的动作上下起伏，勾勒出美丽的弧线。

打住，罗杰斯知道自己不能再想下去了。怀里的Omega正用清澈的眸子望着他，丝毫不知自己刚刚差点就在野外再次被享用一番。

唉……这就是身为Alpha的烦恼。罗杰斯晃了晃脑袋，有些懊恼地掐了掐自己的大腿。他拖着Omega的下巴让他抬起头，一下一下慢慢地啄着他的脸颊。巴基看上去想躲又不敢躲，瑟缩着闭着眼睛由着他吻。

“你好美，你自己知道吗？”罗杰斯端详了一阵子忽然冒出来一句。“好好活着，嫁个好Alpha不好吗？为什么替别人卖命，做那种事情呢？”

这是他第一次提起这档子事，巴基不知道怎么回答。他当然也不想，可是没得选啊。“我不知道。”他见罗杰斯的眼神有些严峻，不由得害怕，放出信息素来服软讨好，头埋得越来越低。

罗杰斯本来又惋惜又生气，见他这副模样又禁不住心软。那句“我不知道”让他想起了巴基被吊着审讯的样子，不忍心再为难他，手臂紧了紧继续吻他的额头以示原谅。

他真应该硬着心肠问下去的，再逼问两句就会知道他的小鹿这些年过的是什么日子，经受了什么才变成现在的模样。

他一定会惊讶，居然有人能从那种地方干干净净地走出来，经历了那么多，却还能笑得这样温柔。


	5. （五）

这不是Omega第一次被这样玩了。

罗杰斯在花园的隐秘处吊起了一个软牛皮做的秋千，外面包着一层软布，坐垫随着乘坐者压上去的姿势弯成贴合人体的形状，看上去舒适又人畜无害。

可是坐垫中央却立着一根不该有的巨物，罗杰斯当时双手环抱着他，一点点把那根东西塞入Omega湿淋淋的穴口，然后“贴心”地缚紧他的手肘和膝盖，防止他摔下来。

那会儿是晚上，可毕竟是在户外。罗杰斯站在他身后轻轻推动秋千，就像所有陪着心爱的姑娘荡秋千的年轻男孩一样温柔，却在推动的同时狠压着巴基的肩膀，让假阳具一次次更深地捅进他的身体。

罗杰斯足足玩了他半个钟头，才把哭喊着的Omega从秋千上放下来，滚在草地上把他的两个小穴都肏遍了。

那里生长着一大片开得烂漫的紫色炸浆草，结束的时候两人身上都粘上了淡粉色的花瓣。巴基面朝下趴着被操干，他全身松软无力，连支起身子都做不到，只能堪堪揪住那些柔软的紫色三叶草，像平时抓住床单那样。

“我的小鹿哪里都漂亮，他为了讨我的喜欢，特地染了指甲。”说这话的时候罗杰斯正把他的指尖叼在嘴里吸吮。

他带着巴基泡在上次睡奸他的浴池里，抚摸着他光裸的脊背，细细洗掉那里的草汁。

“你要乖一些，我的小鹿。”他勾着巴基的下巴和他接吻，“你如果更听话一些，我会考虑着把你放出来。”

罗杰斯看着对方不自觉皱起的眉头，没来由一阵难受。他忽然理解那些为了美人丢掉江山的昏君了，从此不早朝是有道理的。

面前的Omega只是拥有一副漂亮皮囊，他就有种剖开心肺哄他开心的冲动，倘若他真的倾心于自己，真的把自己当成Alpha伴侣来爱慕，还不知得迷人成什么样。

“我得和你商量商量了，Bucky。”他直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛。

“你做了不容于这个国家的事情，应该早就知道我随时有权力处死你。”

Omega轻轻笑了笑，似乎很是疲惫。罗杰斯看得心疼，他本来是想许一个承诺，不料没措辞好。可是巴基的表情似乎显得……他对活着或是死去，都没有太多执念。

“我不愿意那样对你，你可以选择回到监狱里。我保你衣食无缺，但你从此不得见天日。”

“或者留在我身边，做我床上的奴隶，让我看到你的忠心，那之后我会许你自由身。”罗杰斯在心里暗骂自己卑鄙，他看上去给了巴基两个选项，其实根本不用选，他明明知道巴基多么渴望自由，又那么喜欢外面的天地。

这就是那间囚室存在的意义，白茫茫的床铺和墙壁，没有任何娱乐和消遣，任凭什么人被关上几年，精神都得出问题。

他先用这一套把巴基吓怕了，再假惺惺地抛出橄榄枝，这样便可以大言不惭地说“你是自愿留在我的床笫间的”，再过分的亵玩也都名正言顺起来。

“自由身？陛下……您是说……”Omega颤抖着斟酌措辞，“您会放我走吗？”

“很抱歉，我不会。我说的自由是指你的身份将不再是奴隶，可以作为我的侍从或妾室，在王宫里自由行走。”

他满意地看着巴基屈辱地低下头，眼睛里的不甘渐渐熄灭。

“是，陛下……我愿意……”他说着慢慢地捧起罗杰斯的手，这个动作几乎耗尽了所有攒起来的力气。

一个小心翼翼的吻落在罗杰斯的手背上，跟着落下的还有一串热泪。

罗杰斯知道他为什么哭，被信息素和迷药压制着强暴和自愿张开双腿是不一样的，从今往后无论自己怎样欺侮侵凌，都是Omega自找的。

看他难过成那样，说一点不心疼实在太禽兽了，可是罗杰斯心疼怜惜之余却又喜不自禁。他终于彻彻底底地占有了这个Omega，从内到外牢靠地标记了他。

他举着巴基在水中转了两个圈，然后松开手，让他惊叫着跌在自己怀里。

他故意放出求偶交配用的信息素，很快就如愿看到巴基的身体因此染上淡淡的粉红。

“你想要吗？Bucky,你今晚已经做过太多次了。”他一边说着却凑得更近了，信息素的味道浓重起来，撩拨着被欲火纠缠的Omega。

“我不要……”罗杰斯闻言居然真的放开了手，任他瘫在池边喘息。

“呜呜……”Omega难耐地哭了起来，发情期将近，他被勾得情动燥热，下身早已经饥渴地涌出爱液。

“救救我……”他弱弱地叫了一声，还没来得及再说出第二句话，罗杰斯就回过身重重地肏了进来。

他们做了不知道多久，中途不得不停下来休息。罗杰斯从池边摘了一把熟透的覆盆子，洗干净了一颗颗喂他。

Omega被他操得软成了一团发面，他想听话地咬住那些小果子，却不小心让其中一颗滚到了木栈道上。

罗杰斯轻笑一声，把莓果塞进口中咀嚼了两下，又扳着巴基的脖子喂了进去。

“你得好好休息，我的小母鹿，今晚的时间还长着呢。”

罗杰斯也不知道自己怎么了，他似乎被得到Omega的喜悦冲昏了头脑。最后一次成结的时候他自己也累得够呛，伏在巴基胸口喘着粗气，被压在身下的Omega则叫都叫不出来，委屈地咕哝了两声就昏睡过去。

罗杰斯看着他皱成一团的小脸，怜爱地吻了吻。这里很温暖，常年被水雾氤氲的木板也恰到好处地松软舒适，他身子一侧，抓过之前丢在岸边的袍子盖在两人身上，连性器也不愿抽出来，手还搭在对方臀瓣上，就那样含着Omega的一侧乳头睡着了。

那是四天前的事情了，巴基那天晚上被欺负得狠了，次日醒来连胯都合不拢，腰背也酸得要命。

他声嘶力竭地叫了一晚上，第二天喉咙沙哑着又肿又痛，被含了整夜的乳头红得快要出血，肿成另一边的两倍大。

罗杰斯看得惭愧，忍了四天没碰他，直到第四天那个负责给巴基诊治身体的御医支支吾吾地禀报说Omega发情了。

“他的信息素水平有点混乱，陛下。可能是切割了子宫的缘故，他……”

“嗓子还肿着呢吗？”

“已经无碍，陛下。”

“腰胯呢？……扭到了没好那么快吧？”

“原本也不重，已经痊可。”

好嘛，他愉悦地想着，轻快地咬了咬笔杆。

说也奇怪，从前那么些年不碰Omega，也没觉得有什么大不了，现在只是过了几天就忍不下去了。

他的嘴角勾起一个得意的弧度，这几天他可没闲着，给巴基准备了一个助兴的小礼物。

那是一只木马，发情的Omega正骑在上面呜咽着。他的上身被一条红色棉绳紧紧绑着，双手缚在背后，胸部勒得高高鼓起，显得格外丰满。

绳结吊在天花板上，他被迫直着身体，膝盖则被拷在木马两侧，足踝绑在脚蹬上。他的阴茎兴奋地挺立着，像礼物一样绑着丝带。罗杰斯前一阵子用过的、用他自己的耻毛做成的阴茎环套在根部，他没办法泄出来。

那只小小的刑具是实木雕刻成的，里面有一个电动的马达。马鞍上面固定了两根粗长的按摩棒，这时候正尽职地随着木马的摆动同时操干Omega的前后穴口。

罗杰斯很体贴地在木头上垫了厚厚的软垫，还给巴基嘴里塞上了口枷，以防他晃动时咬到自己的舌头，也为了不让他再把嗓子哭哑。

他骑在那里，木马向前倾的时候，粗糙的按摩棒重重碾过前列腺，快感还没消退，前面插着的按摩棒又随着身下玩具的后仰狠狠操进生殖腔。

罗杰斯嗅问着空气中含笑花的味道，觉察到Omega的信息素在某个瞬间忽然充斥了整个屋子，然后渐渐散去。

他知道巴基捱过了一波情潮，抱他下来搂在怀里安抚。满室的甜香惹得他硬得发疼，取下口枷就抱着巴基往床边走去。

“不要了……”好不容易从情欲中缓过来几分的Omega抽抽噎噎地挣扎着，想从罗杰斯怀里逃开。

“求求您……不要了，我真的受不住……”绳子被解开，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。这是他自取其辱，既然自愿当罗杰斯的性奴，就没资格挑三拣四讨价还价。

过载的快感已经耗尽了他的体力，Omega怀疑自己这次真的活不过发情期了。他想到前几天被凶狠侵犯的感觉，完全相信罗杰斯会把他肏死在床上。

鼻端却忽然闻到一股清冷的松脂香气，他的意识登时清明了不少，泪眼朦胧中只见罗杰斯走到隔间里用凉水冲脸。

他过了好一阵子才走回来，巴基瑟缩着等着拒绝国王的惩罚，却只得到一个结实的拥抱，和一串落在额头上的亲吻。

“不怕，Bucky。”罗杰斯在他身下垫了一块吸水布，拭去流出来的体液，却小心地避开了他的几处敏感部位。

他横抱着精疲力竭的Omega一路回到了自己的寝宫，在他额头敷了一块湿毛巾，又倒了杯茶水递到他嘴边。

“怎么了？”他替巴基掖好薄被的时候发现对方怔怔地望着自己，坐在他床边轻声问。巴基张了张嘴，想要回答他的问话，却不知怎么的又难过又委屈，“哇”地一声哭了出来。

就是这样的眼神，就是这种该死的温柔，蛊惑着他放弃了自己的任务甘愿落入对方手里。

他连日来被罗杰斯欺侮，对方一味地把他折磨得死去活来，丝毫没有当初的影子。这时忽然又见他隐忍着悉心照顾自己，这才觉得那个不忍心下手杀死的人又回来了。

罗杰斯不知道他为什么又忽然哭了起来，伸手想抱又怕自己再惹到他。

“怎么啦？”他试探着替巴基擦去腮边的泪水。

“我，我又不想害你……我是故意的……呜呜……我是故意被你发现的……我不想杀你，他们逼我……”发情期带来的高热让他的神志渐渐模糊，加上这些天心中郁结，他已经顾不上谨慎。

罗杰斯一呆，他想过巴基或许不是自愿的，却又担心那只是自己一厢情愿地替这个杀手辩解。他暗暗盼着巴基是被人胁迫着来行刺的，却从未想过他竟然是故意失手。

也是，幕后的主使者费了那么大工夫掉包，派来的杀手又怎么会是个连药丸都含不住的废物呢？他回想起巴基吐出毒药前眼中隐约闪过的决绝，不由得不信。

缩在被子里的Omega还在抽泣着哭诉：“我没见过你，也不知道你是国王……他们要害你，我不去，要洗脑……我不想……不想，坐电椅。”他说不出完整的话，眼泪糊在睫毛上，连眼睛也睁不开。

“我是故意的……我真的是故意、故意让你发现的……你问我疼不疼……我以为你，以为你很好，很好很好的……”

“可是你为什么老是欺负我啊……他们打我，你也打……你也绑着我……”

罗杰斯暗自委屈，他什么时候真打过巴基？做爱的时候拍拍他肉乎乎的小屁股也算吗？绑是真的绑了的……好吧，巴基列出的罪状他似乎无从抵赖。

“不打了不打了，亲亲Bucky，没人能欺负你了。”他紧紧抱着抖成一团的Omega，自己的鼻子也酸了起来。

“你骗人……”

“嗯？”

“你说要亲我，没有亲……”

糊里糊涂的Omega说道一半就睡了过去，他不知道罗杰斯那天坐在床边守了一下午，不知道那人坐在床头悄悄画下了他熟睡的可爱模样，也不知道对方悄声命人给自己的房间换了一张更宽的、足够两人休息的床。

他最想不到的大概是那个冬日的午后，年轻的国王看着他安详的睡容，在满室清甜的含笑花香中，生平第一次动了心。


	6. （七）

“你真好闻。”

罗杰斯一边说着一边拿着木匙拨弄着奶油，漫不经心地尝了一口，又凑近了闻。

他前几天刚在一本讲解各国风物的小册子上看到了这种名为“女体盛”的奇异风俗，虽然心里大为看不起，却暗戳戳地想拉着自己的Omega玩一次。

吃的食物也是来自那个东方岛国的，他颇为新奇地看着巴基被抬上来平放在铺满花瓣的餐桌上，身体作为托盘一样样摆上食物。

“下去吧，我自己弄。”Omega厨师拿着裱花袋在巴基胸口挤奶油的时候他终于觉得自己的私有物受到冒犯了，如临大赦的厨师一溜烟地告退，心里暗暗祷祝国王再别让他来做这种差事了。

巴基当然还是服了药的，他的待遇其实已经好了很多，比如得到了一个“安全词”，用来在他实在受不了的情况下喊停。

安全词是“克洛诺”，罗杰斯和他保证过只要听到就一定会停下来，可是Omega至今没使用过这个权利。

他当然想喊了，可是他还想要罗杰斯放了他呢，可能吗？他不是不相信罗杰斯会遵守承诺，只是把自己的处境看得很清楚——免死金牌只能用那么几次，不到最要紧的时候怎么能轻易浪费掉呢？

现在他是真的很想喊一句“克洛诺”了，因为罗杰斯正拿着两根细长的小木棍，在他自己挤出来的那歪歪扭扭的两坨奶油上面夹樱桃。大抵是对这种餐具不熟悉，他动辄就会碰到奶油里面包着的地方，戳得Omega羞耻得快要哭出来。

那虽然不疼，可是被餐具拨来弄去的感觉让他错以为自己也变成了一盘食物，好吧，他或许本来就是，隔一两天就会被罗杰斯吃干净一回。

切薄的刺身又湿又黏地贴着他的皮肤，这种感觉太糟糕了，让他想到章鱼、蜗牛或者别的什么软体动物。

“嗯啊——”他忽然惨叫了一声，因为罗杰斯终于放弃了和那两根小木棒较劲，一口咬下了一块奶油，牙齿刮过乳首皮肤，紧接着舌头就缠绕了上去。

被肏得熟透了的雌穴很快湿了一大片，他衷心地希望罗杰斯待会儿不要品尝现在遮挡着他阴部的食物，否则又一番调戏是肯定逃不掉的。

对方似乎暂时还没那个打算，只是东一片西一块地在他身上取食，就像平时故意慢悠悠地脱他的衣服。

还不如一开始就不穿，或者直接粗暴地撕开。这样一点点慢慢来让他觉得自己像一只蛹，早就知道自己逃不走，却只能看着精心织好的伪装和保护被一丝丝抽剥，根本无能为力。

他轻轻地呜咽起来，努力想把声音压抑在喉咙里，委屈却根本藏不住，天啊，他怎么变得这么容易流泪了呢？

声音倒是不大，眼泪却一颗颗顺着眼角滑落，滚在满桌明黄色的连翘花瓣上，扑簌簌地砸出一个个小坑。

就是那么一个诡异淫糜的场景，罗杰斯就是那时候开始稍微看明白自己的心意的。对上那双想哭又不敢哭的绿眼睛时，他忽然明白自己做的这些根本不是为了泄愤泄欲。

他虐待这个人又宠着他，故意把他惹哭又去哄他，抽一鞭子再给块糖。他自导自演着一出戏，自己既是恶龙又是王子，是巴基的施暴者又是保护者。

这原本不是什么高明的权术，可偏偏被玩弄的对象是个没尝过甜头的苦孩子，吓唬吓唬他，他就以为那些凌辱和戏弄原本就是他应得的，这时候给点优待和宠爱就能让他死心塌地。

就好比现在，他知道只要自己停下来，停下这场单方面的“视觉享受”，巴基一定会用他那双摄人心魄的眼睛感激地看着他，怯怯地把这当成一种赏赐。

臣民们眼中的年轻国王压根没有瑕疵，他继位以来不仅多施仁政，还修正了不少从前的迂腐老规矩。二十年前的一桩80名孩童几乎同一天失踪的大案曾经轰动了整个王国，却最终因为查不到头绪搁置了下来。失踪的多为平民家的子女，因此这桩疑案很快就被掀了过去，只有罗杰斯从做王子的时候就为此忿忿，因此王座还没捂热就开始派人着手严查。

罗杰斯原本以为自己这样对巴基，是天性使然，是人格里阴暗的那一面在作祟，这时候却忽然发现他只是想弄点手段拴住眼前这个人罢了。

“我好无聊。”罗杰斯忽然这么想。

“不仅无聊，还特么卑鄙。”他又自己补了一刀。

唉……这么一想顿时就没了胃口，再说这些东西他本来也就吃不惯，现在甚至觉得有点想呕吐。

“喂，那个……明晚宫里有个舞会的来着，你，你挺会跳舞的对吧？”罗杰斯打算找个契机让两人的关系正常化，可是不得不说这实在是一句烂到家的开场白。

更别提抛出橄榄枝的时候他正抱着巴基坐在浴缸里，用柠檬汁和用百合花熏过的豆粉擦洗掉他身上的腥味。（注）

“是。”罗杰斯又不知道说什么了，他刚才停了下来，这时候又觉得欲望隐隐抬头。没话说那就不说了吧，他这么想着开始专心吮吸怀中人的双唇。巴基顺从地微微仰着头，逆来顺受地摆出一个方便他啃咬的姿势。

松脂的味道撩拨得他浑身酥软，脸颊泛着动人的水红色，眼睛里又蒙上了一层泪意，让他看上去可怜巴巴的。

“想要吗？”罗杰斯舔着他的脖子问。

不想，一点也不想。前提是你没有放出请求交配的信息素，没有对着我的耳朵和脖子吹气，也没有用你的混蛋爪子上下左右乱摸乱捏。

这当然是不敢说出来的心里话。“嗯唔……”每天都要被罗杰斯吸食干净的地方还未经挑逗，却已经自己溢出了几滴白色的液体，混在浴缸里一点点被稀释消散。

罗杰斯显然为此兴奋了起来，他很快把Omega从水里捞出来，草草地给他擦干身体。嗯，所以说刚才又白洗了，被托着臀部抵在墙壁上狠肏的时候巴基只剩下这些乱七八糟无关紧要的想法。

对方太熟悉他的身体了，知道哪个地方能让他被快感支配着惊叫出来，也知道哪个角度会让他爽到翻白眼。

“你喜欢吗？这个姿势你喜欢吗？”罗杰斯喘着粗气忽然问道，被他钉在墙上的Omega反应了一会儿才回过神来，他觉得罗杰斯问话时的表情简直像只努力讨主人欢心的大型宠物犬。

巴基真的很想骂人，罗杰斯能不能不要一边对他做着最下流的事，一边又用那种小孩子要糖吃的眼神直勾勾地盯着他？更要命的是他不得不承认对方这个样子性感得要命，又因为这种反差而显得有那么点可爱。

“说话嘛！告诉我舒服吗？”罗杰斯一边说着，一边像只小狼崽那样，叼着他的一侧乳头磨牙。

“求求您，我不想在这儿……去床上，去床上好不好？”这不是舒服不舒服的问题，只是他不想一遍遍提醒自己“你就是罗杰斯的婊子，只要他想，随便在什么时间是么地方，他都能掰开你的大腿捅进去。”

罗杰斯听话地答应了一声，甚至颇为乖巧地冲着他一笑。然后就着那个姿势抱着巴基往床上走，又保持着这个样子重重地把Omega往床上一压。

“唔嗯……”生殖腔被那一下打开了，罗杰斯伏在他身上一下一下地撑开那里，Omega带着哭腔呻吟起来，断断续续地求他轻点慢点。

他到底想干什么呢？他到底要从自己这里得到什么呢？他是个不健全的Omega，又不能为他繁衍子嗣，全国有那么多待字闺中的年轻小美人，罗杰斯为什么就是不肯放过他呢？

被对方的体液灌满、肏到失神的时候他还在这么想，双眼无助地睁大，呆呆地望着天花板。

“你还没回答我，小鹿。”罗杰斯让他枕在自己膝盖上，拿湿毛巾清理着Omega的身体。巴基今天在水里泡了太久，柠檬汁和浴盐把他的皮肤摩得有点发红，罗杰斯用无名指蘸了药膏替他涂抹红肿的私处和胸口。

巴基看了他一样，似乎想不起自己该回答什么。

“你还没答应和我跳舞。”

“是，陛下。”

“说，说你是我的。”他一边涂着药一边笑着哄劝。

“你是我的。”罗杰斯噗地一声笑了出来，他的Omega被肏懵了。

“说你爱我。”

“你爱我。”罗杰斯疼爱地一把搂住巴基的肩膀，在他额头上落下一连串的亲吻。

只有巴基自己清楚，他虽然累得连眼皮都几乎支不开，脑子却还清醒，他只是不愿意那么说罢了。

注：这玩意儿我也不知道咋洗啊눈_눈，用柠檬汁是因为做烤鱼的时候会放它去腥嘛。豆面是想到了《红楼梦》里湘云宝钗请大家吃螃蟹的时候，用的是“桂花炒的绿豆面”来洗掉手上的腥味。  
后者听上去好浪漫的亚子，但是根据贾宝玉后来写螃蟹诗那一句“指上沾腥洗尚香”，估计效果也不咋地叭。考虑到桂花原产地在中国，绿豆也产自亚洲，这里就随便换成了百合。（很怀疑可行性，下回吃螃蟹可以试试。）


	7. （八）

罗杰斯很快就后悔了。

他为什么要带着巴基出席宫廷里的舞会呢？就算带了了也不该穿成这样。他美丽的Omega裹在一袭蓝色开衩长裙里，劲瘦的腰肢远远看上去盈盈不足一握，连日来调养丰满的地方又把裙子撑得鼓囊囊的。他的头发已经垂到了肩头，浓密的发丝披散下来，把后颈的标记痕迹遮盖得严严实实。

舞会开始前照例是晚宴，巴基坐在长桌末席，和罗杰斯遥遥相对。

很好，罗杰斯气呼呼地切着盘子里的食物，似乎要连餐桌也一并切碎。那个新晋的小贵族——刚立了军功的大卫·谢夫德上尉殷勤地为他的Omega斟上低度数的果酒，用一种亲切又不失绅士风度的姿势和巴基交谈。

那是他的Omega！谢夫德上尉的勋章是罗杰斯亲手颁发的，可他现在觉得这个年轻人太轻浮了！像只炸毛的雄孔雀一样，实在配不上他的勋章，更配不上他的Omega。不对，这不是配不配的问题，巴基是他的。

主厨站在角落里，看着国王的脸色越来越差，一晚上也没吃什么东西，以为是自己弄错了他的口味，吓得几乎站不稳。他扶着墙壁，心想大伙都说新王仁慈宽厚，但愿他别像老国王那样挑剔严苛才好。

堪堪等到舞会开始，罗杰斯还没来得及走过去，谢夫德上尉已经微微欠身，做出邀请的手势。于是他眼睁睁地看着自己的Omega把左手搭在对方的掌心，右手则在肩头。

巴基很擅长这些，他或许比在场的任何一个人都擅长跳舞。舞伴的手揽着他的腰，Omega颇有些羞涩地笑了笑。他抬头看了看罗杰斯，像是在征求他的同意，却被对方脸上阴鸷的神情吓得哆嗦了一下，脚步微乱，踩到了谢夫德上尉的皮鞋。

巴基轻轻“啊”了一声，不知所措地退开一步。他受惊时的样子可真可爱，罗杰斯这样想。显然这样想的不止他一个人，谢夫德上尉似乎轻笑了几声，摆着手说不要紧。然后，然后他竟然拉起Omega的小臂，在他左手手背上轻轻吻了一下。

好了，罗杰斯清了清嗓子，说他还有事情要忙，让大家自己好好玩。他冲着Omega使了个眼色，就头也不回地走出了大厅。

在门口等了不出半分钟，巴基就提着裙子慌里慌张地跑了出来。“陛下，我不能……”他刚开口解释了半句，浓烈又富有攻击性的信息素涌入鼻腔，膝盖一软倒了下去。

罗杰斯一把捞他起来，不由分说地把他扛在肩膀上，手掌重重地在他腰臀处打了几下。“这样就湿了？”罗杰斯有些难以置信地隔着裙子拭了拭，又惩罚似的拧了几下。

巴基耻得说不出话来，他手臂酸软，想撑着罗杰斯的胸口抬起头，双手却被一把打掉。罗杰斯很久没有这样对待他了，做到一半时只要见到他哭泣求饶，即使没说出安全词，即使国王自己压根没尽兴，也能忍着停下来。那人几乎称得上小心翼翼，巴基有时候甚至会误认为，自己是被他宠爱着的。

大腿被掰开、绑成一个大大的“一”字的时候，他苦笑着告诉自己终究是想多了。罗杰斯撕破了他的丝袜，却没紧接着扑上来，他出去了一小阵子，回来的时候手里拿了两瓶果酒。

Omega知道自己完了，罗杰斯手里拿的正是谢夫德上尉给他倒过的果酒。“唔……”他还没来得及为自己辩解，罗杰斯已经掐着他的下巴迫使他张嘴，然后不由分说地把酒水倾倒下来。他不敢反抗，只得拼命吞咽，眼泪早就被逼了出来。

几乎灌完了一整瓶，罗杰斯才松开他，任Omega自己喘息咳嗽，等他平复了一点，便拿来一个橡胶口球塞到他嘴里。“你今晚不需要说话，别想着用你那一套做娼妓的伎俩哄我。”他正在气头上，早就忘了安全词什么的，关掉灯欺身压了上去。

“我是不是对你太客气了？”被他肏得熟透的Omega没挣动几下就软成了一滩烂泥，咿咿呜呜地哭着想要拒绝，雌穴却食髓知味地挽留着侵犯者，挽留似的收缩翕动。

“我是不是应该把你卖到妓院里去？让你做你钟爱的老本行。只怕嫖客都嫌你脏，你以为你的谢夫德上尉不嫌吗？”他一边说着一边一下下捅到底，剥开裙子狠狠咬Omega的乳尖。

“或许应该让你骑在木马上游街，绕着护城河走一圈，让人们看看被标记之后又去勾引其他男人的Omega有多浪荡。”

“然后把你脱光了丢到Alpha监狱里，你猜猜会有多少人排着队肏你发情的小屁股？他们等不及一个一个来的，会把你的三个小洞全都填满。”他说着伸出三根手指，塞入了那个已经被撑满的地方，Omega疼得不住扭动，却又很快被情欲吞噬，随着对方手指的扣弄发出甜腻的呻吟。

“他们就会像这样对你，把两个人的阴茎塞到同一个小洞里，或者一前一后同时肏你，就像那只木马一样。”

“你只能没日没夜地被他们使用，被他们当人形便器，把精液喂给你的三张小嘴。你会做个好妈妈，去奶两百个Alpha孩子。这多公平，他们用精液喂饱你，你也得用乳汁喂养他们。”

“你会被操得昏过去，再被操醒过来，狱卒会拖着你下去清洗，但是半路上他也会忍不住用电棍捅你低贱的穴口。”

寝殿里除了他一个人狠戾的威胁，只听得到淫靡的咕唧水声，和他吮吸Omega乳尖的砸啧声，巴基的含糊的呻吟越来越弱，终于只剩下粗重的喘息。

真是讽刺，他闻着满屋子的含笑香味，他的信息素真是低贱，主人被操得几乎失声，它却还是那样甜腻腻的，不知羞耻地勾引着动情的Alpha越来越亢奋。他硬射过两次了，罗杰斯这回没照顾他的不应期。

罗杰斯最后成结的时候故意压着他的小腹，已经半天没反应的Omega果然又重新挣扎起来，随着Alpha的体液汩汩注进他的生殖腔，他第一次在性爱中被肏到失禁了。

他那天一直在抖，被洗干净身子抱到床上时还在哭喘发抖，罗杰斯看着他满身的牙印和红痕，莫名地有些烦躁。

“够了！”他终于受不了似的吼道，“再哭个没完，我的那些话可就不是吓唬你了。”他不知道自己为什么这么生气，大概是那个又体贴又礼貌的谢夫德上尉衬得他像只天天发情的公狗。

床上的Omega瑟缩了两下，拉过一个枕头挡住了自己的身体。“我……不想，哭，我不是故意……没有勾引，不，不认识他啊！”他哭得更凶了，眼睛肿得睁不开，额头上的青筋都鼓了起来，却还在抽抽搭搭地辩解。

罗杰斯听得心慌意乱，他忽然觉得自己不过是想找个借口施暴罢了。头一次没有抱着他的Omega哄劝安慰，他披上外衣走出了寝殿。

“陛下。”埃德加不知什么时候起候在门口。罗杰斯有些脸上发烧，他现在浑身都是浓烈的含笑花的味道，即便对信息素不敏感的Beta也能闻出来他刚刚干了什么。

“这么晚了，找我什么事？”

埃德加递过来一份急报，罗杰斯接过来，不由得大喜。前一天的凌晨，他派出去的那个小队成功地破获了当年拐贩幼童的组织。

他看着看着又皱起了眉头，当年的八十个孩子如今只剩下了二十个，无一例外地被培养成了顶级杀手，而且大多数精神和心智都大有问题，正在接受心理评估。

“每个人的年龄、籍贯、还有……别的信息，那个组织的资料库里都有详细的记载，有一个人的……我想您还是看看吧。”埃德加看着他，脸上的表情颇为怜悯。

罗杰斯一呆，抖着手接过那张薄薄的纸页。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，24岁。4岁时进入组织，期间曾6次试图叛逃，接受过34次洗脑。”

“服从指令指数：A+；体能指数：A+；心理素质：C-  
注：或为多次洗脑的副作用，该资产情绪较脆弱。”

“13岁初次完成任务，16岁分化为Omega，同年植入节育环。性服务能力：A-，身体敏感，但并发的缺点为对疼痛的忍耐阈值较低。”

在花园里冻了大半夜的罗杰斯回到寝殿的时候，巴基已经缩在被子里睡着了。他的鼻头还是红红的，泪水干结在眼皮上，把皮肤绷得紧梆梆的。罗杰斯这时候才注意到他嘴角被咬破了一点，嘴唇也龟裂着渗出血丝，乌青的眼眶衬得脸色越发苍白。

十三岁，他十三岁时还依偎在母亲怀里撒娇，巴基已经颤着手提着刀被逼着杀人了。他不害怕吗？他再害怕又能怎么办呢？

他一直自诩为那些孩子们奔走了这么多年，可是他们当中被折磨得最狠的那一个落到他自己手里的时候，却只是换了种方式被折磨。

“Bucky……”罗杰斯无声地唤他，“我该怎么办呢？”


	8. 含笑（十八）

“自然不会抵赖。”罗杰斯说着，让两人的额头靠在了一起。  
“医生说节育环可以取出来，可是你的身体孕育孩子太辛苦也太危险。我根本不在意这个，你好好的就行。”  
Omega正被他吻得七荤八素，一时没明白这话是什么意思。  
“国王自然不能一直没有孩子，但我也不怎么想要。等过上几年你嫌窝在这里无聊了，我就撂挑子不干了，把这个烫手山芋丢给柯蒂斯，陪着你到处玩去。”罗杰斯的语速飞快，似乎这些话已经他已经自己私下里说过无数次了。“当然，你要是喜欢小孩儿，我们就领养一个，领一个像你小时候那么可爱的。”  
巴基还想在说点什么，罗杰斯已经不耐烦在这个节骨眼上和他解释什么了，轻轻咬住了他的下唇。  
“冬天要过去了，Bucky。野猫都知晓不能辜负春天，我也不能。”他趁着巴基愣神的功夫撬开了他的牙关，Omega想要合上牙齿，又怕真的咬疼了他，只好作罢。  
罗杰斯满意地轻笑了一声，探手到被子底下托住他的膝弯，打横抱着往床边走。  
“你不是说……”巴基刚说了半句就觉得脖子上湿漉漉地一麻，急忙咬住了嘴唇，却还是有剩下的半截没吞掉的呻吟从齿缝中飘了出来。  
“只湿了一个枕套。”罗杰斯说着把成全了他的可怜枕头丢到了地毯上——道具用完了就扔。

“骗子！”巴基恨恨地咬了回去，罗杰斯却趁着他松口的当儿把自己的食指探进去，轻轻搅动Omega湿软的舌头。  
咕叽咕叽的水声耻得巴基别开了头，罗杰斯把他压在床上，用牙齿一颗一颗地去解他睡衣的扣子。“害羞了？”  
“你要做就做，废话什么……”  
话没说完就被含住了乳尖，他出走的一年中靠给人打短工维持生计，为防衣料摩擦只能用乳贴。饶是如此还常常把自己摩得又肿又痛，每天回到自己租住的地下室都要尴尬又委屈地把粘在皮肤上干结的液体洗掉。  
Alpha的舌尖卷住山茱萸似的敏感乳珠，他带着哭腔喘了起来。  
罗杰斯是他的Alpha，是他的丈夫又像他的孩子，用尖利的牙齿咬碎他的反骨，又融进自己的骨血，从此彻彻底底变成他的专有物，心甘情愿地被享用被取食。  
他一定是疯了，Alpha们的鬼话一个字也信不得，他这时候应该手脚并用地把罗杰斯踹下床，用他藏在床缝里的匕首敲诈国王一大笔钱然后连夜逃走。或者他也可以礼貌一点，告诉这个毕竟还算讲道理的家伙“我们已经恩断义绝了请国王陛下自重”。  
反正说什么做什么都好，总不应该像现在这样在罗杰斯怀里软成一滩骨头都酥了的泥。  
【争气点，巴基。】Omega在心里这样骂了自己一句。  
于是他凭着最后一丝清明的神智开口了：“慢点Steve，我怕疼……”

好吧，去他的！  
巴基听到自己的良心在耳边絮絮叨叨地骂他：【你怕疼？你怕了个妙尔尼尔的疼！我让你拒绝他，你他妈的给谁撒娇呢？这叫拒绝吗！】  
巴基小声嘟囔了一句：“不然你试试……”  
罗杰斯还没来得及为他那句“你慢点”的默许高兴，就听到这么软绵绵的一声，以为这是一句意指“要敢弄疼了我有你好看”的威胁。  
于是……更兴奋了，上天眷顾，巴基都开始不见外地和他说笑了！  
【你疯了，蠢货！他现在把你哄上床了，谁知道以后怎么样呢？他真的舍得这个位置？真的不会娶个年轻女人回家？真的不会逼着你做手术再给他生孩子？真的不会……】  
我就是疯了，但是不要你管。  
巴基默默地在心里反驳了一句，他搂住罗杰斯的脖子用力回吻，几乎要把他的嘴唇弄出血来。  
“嘶……”罗杰斯边抽着冷气边笑。“你好辣。”

“少废话！”像是为了把那些担忧和顾虑从自己脑海中赶出去，他推着罗杰斯躺在床上，自己随即跨坐在他腰上背对着，俯身下去替他口交。  
罗杰斯大概是被他突如其来的主动吓到了，一时有点受宠若惊。但他很快反应过来，分开Omega的大腿把他拉成一个俯卧的姿势，舌头和手指探向那两个已经为他准备好的地方。  
巴基不安分地扭动了起来，罗杰斯双手卡住了他的胯部，舌尖刺进了湿热的小洞。Omega痉挛似的挣扎起来，再也含不住罗杰斯的性器，咳喘着趴在他胯间。  
原本不应该这样的，他不是不经人事的处子，只是一来许久不曾和人亲近，二来那些取悦人的本事他自己打心里就觉得讨厌，更不想在罗杰斯面前做出那副样子。  
那个一直在他耳旁唠叨的家伙噤声了，大概觉得他病入膏肓无可救药。  
巴基觉得喉咙被噎得好难受，想老老实实地趴着，罗杰斯还要故意拍到他的脸，只能敷衍地又舔了两口。

一股热液从他身体里涌了出来，尽管周围几乎没透进来光线，Omega还是羞愧地捂住了眼睛。这回他连个合适的解释都想不出来了，自己也不知道自己为什么只是被舔了一会儿就像个最饥渴的荡妇一样泄了出来。  
“只是因为我是你的Alpha，你的丈夫。是最能让你心安，也最容易让你动情的人。”罗杰斯用手托着他酸软的腰肢扶他起来，从背后搂住了他。  
巴基呜咽了一声，任由他舔舐自己发烫的耳廓，被痒得竖起了寒毛。  
“你想问我为什么知道你在想什么？”罗杰斯叼着他的后颈含糊地回答，“猜不到你的心意，又怎么好意思说自己是你丈夫？”

【他还没求婚！他还没求婚！喂，傻子，你别就这么被他睡了！太便宜他！】  
巴基又羞又气，嗔道：“罗杰斯陛下，你是硬不起来了吗？我才不要一个阳……”  
他半句话没说完就被吓了回去，罗杰斯托着他的臀肉顶到了穴口，性器的顶端已经撑开了一条缝隙。  
“谁刚才说自己怕疼的来着？这会儿看来是不怕了。”罗杰斯另一只手揉捏着他胸口的软肉，威胁似的压低了声音。  
即使在以前欺侮他最狠的时候，罗杰斯也从来没有不做前戏和扩张就这么艹进去，Omega无助地用手掌撑在他的大腿上，紧张地摇了摇头。  
“要不要我做你丈夫，嗯？”  
巴基气乎乎地扭身，修剪整齐的指甲毫不留情地扣进罗杰斯的肉里。“你骗我……你天天骗我，刚才还说要疼我一辈子……”

罗杰斯笑着扶住他，从枕头底下摸出准备了不知多久的润滑剂。  
“那你愿意被我骗一辈子吗？”


End file.
